The proposed Gordon Conference is the fourth in a series dealing with the bacterial cell surface structures, e.g. cytoplasmic membranes, peptidoglycan walls, outer membranes, flagella, capsules, pili, etc. The most important feature of this area of research is the need for multidisciplinary approaches. Thus we need morphological, physiological, biochemical, physicochemical, and genetic approaches, and Gordon Conference is an ideal setting to bring together scientists of these diverse disciplines. The structure and function of cell surface components are of fundamental significance in microbiology and cell biology in general. Furthermore, recent studies indicate that chemically identifiable cell surface components play essential roles in the process of infection of host animals and plants by symbiotic and pathogenic bacteria, and the topics covered by this conference are very much relevant in various applied areas of microbiology. Since the success of the conference depends on the attendance of many invited foreign speakers, a request is made to supplement the travel and subsistence funds for those participants who will not be able to obtain necessary funds from other sources.